Shannon's Video Phone Delema
by August31Eniigma
Summary: What happens at a TNA show when Shannon Moore comes just up a little bit short of winning the XDIVISION Title? Rather win or lose, he gets a reward. Beyonce's Video Phone.


**I do own Fallyn. My friend Yuuki does own Yuuki. I do not TNA, Shannon Moore or Douglas Williams. Please R&R!**

Shannon Moore was apart of TNA. And he was loving it. He just finished his match with Douglas Williams for the X Divison Title, Shannon was so close to getting the title but he unfortunatly came up a little bit short. As he picked himself up off of the mat, he was interuppted by an unfamiliar theme song. No one knew who was comin out to see him.

_Shawty, what yo name is?_

Two women arrived centerstage. No one knew who they were. One had waist length, blonde hair with multi colored highlights and the other had mid back length blue hair. They wore Kikwear black cargo pants, neon fishnets and spors bras. The girls locked their pinkies together and walked themselves down the TNA entrance ramp to the wrestling ring.

_Them hustlers keep on talkin'  
They like the way I'm walkin'  
You saying that you want me  
So press record, I'll let you film me  
On your video phone, make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video  
If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

Shannon picked himself off of the mat and decided to confront the women. The girls wanted to play around with Shannon's head. The tall,long legged blonde went first. She danced around Shannon and grinded on him, foruntatly for him, he sorta liked it. He tried to compliment the blonde but everytime he tried to grab her attention, she would snap her body around on the ball of her heels and face the crowd.

_I love how you approach me  
Fresh white with your pants hangin' grown man low  
Everything you sayin' soundin' good to me  
No need to convince me anymore  
Swag up, it's right, one blade, it's tight  
And I smell your cologne in the air  
Baby you doin' somethin' right  
You just cancelled every other man here  
You say you like my bag and the color of my nails  
You can see that I got it goin' on  
I wanna make sure you remember me  
So I'ma leave my number on your video phone  
I got no time for frontin'  
I know just what I'm wantin'  
If it's gonna be you and me  
When I call, they better see me on your video screen_

Shannon noticed something behind the mysterious blonde woman's hair. She wore a microphone. 'Just like pop stars… but she couldn't possibly be one. She doesn't look like it.' He thought to himself. The tall blonde Naomi Campbell walked herself over to the Prince of Punk and placed her hand on his jaw. On natural instinct, he began to back up.

_Them hustlers keep on talkin'  
They like the way I'm walkin'  
You saying that you want me  
So press record, I'll let you film me  
On your video phone, make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video  
If you want me you can watch me on your video phone _

The blue haired woman was enjoyin the torture as the fans were too. They were eating this up as if it was taffy. The blonde let her campanion have a turn torturing the DILLIGAF leader. She danced around him as well. Both friends were enjoying this.

_You my phone star  
And I'm happy when my lights flashin'  
'Cause you on my receiver  
Hubba, hubba  
Honey, baby is so sexy that he should win an Oscar  
And when you miss me, just remember that I always got you with me  
I'll be your Gene, you'll be my Brando  
I'ma put you in my movie if you think that you can handle (Can you handle it?)_

Shannon stood dead still in the center of the ring while both women slid down his legs as if they were poles. Now in the crouching position, they began to shake their asses, in a very sexual way. The crowd screamed more and more. Shannon was blushing red. Knowing that his co workers and boss were watching this delema take action, he also know her best friend, Jeff Hardy was watching. Everyone in attendence pulled out their cell phones and began taking pictures and videos. Shannon knew somehow he was going to rue this day.

_I know you like that (Can you handle it?)  
Turn you into a star, I got it like that (Can you handle it?)  
Baby don't fight it, (Tell 'em, B), 'cause when I miss yo call (Can you handle it?)  
I hit you right back on my video phone (You like what you see?)  
Them hustlas like my fashion (You wanna video me?)  
They like the way I'm walkin' (You like what you see?)  
You sayin' that you want me (Go on and video me)  
So press record, I'll let you film me  
On your video phone, make a cameo  
Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you  
Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video  
If you want me you can watch me on your video phone  
Can you handle it?  
Can you handle it? (Tell 'em, B)  
Can you handle it?  
Can you handle it?  
You like what you see? (Can you handle it?)  
You wanna video me? (Can you handle it?)  
You like what you see? (Can you handle it?)  
Go on and video me (Can you handle it?)  
You like what you see? (Can you handle it?)  
You wanna video me?_

The girls grinded themselves back up and began to dance in a hip hop fashion to the song. They were in perfection syncronyzation. Most people couldn't do that but the multicolored friends could. Everyone was watching as they continued to dance infront and for Shannon. He still couldn't figure out why they had came out, plus he was wondering where Kimo and the rest of the TNA security were. ' They couldn't possibly Knockouts, unless they are new and I havent met them yet…' Shannon tried to figure out in his mind.

_You know them Gs, they be hollerin', 'specially them hot ones  
Brooklyn, Atlanta, Houston, to New Orleans  
When they see me, they be like "Yo B, let me call you"  
You breakin' my focus, boy, you cute and you ballin'  
You like it when I shake it?  
Shawty on a mission, what yo name is?  
What, you want me naked?  
If you likin' this position you can tape it on your video phone  
Hustla keep on talkin'  
You like the way it's poppin'  
You sayin' that you want me  
Press record and baby, film me  
On your video phone, make a cameo (Film me)  
Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you (Film me)  
Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video (Film Me)  
If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

The women turned themselves back to Shannon and breathed in his ear as if they were getting some. That made the Prince of Punk turn a crimson red. He hadnt heard that sorta noise in a while.

_Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh  
Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh_

The women were just about to leave when they whispered in his ears,

_(If you want me you can watch me on your) Video phone_


End file.
